Implantation of an implantable penile prosthesis (IPP) is a common surgical procedure for treating erectile dysfunction and other penile ailments. Typically, an IPP comprises at least one inflatable cylinder connected via kink resistant tubing to a pump with an integrated reservoir containing a quantity of fill liquid. In other versions, an IPP can alternatively comprise an inflatable cylinder connected by a pump to a separate reservoir for holding the quantity of fill liquid. Commercial IPP devices are available under the trade names AMBICOR and AMS 700 from American Medical Systems of Minnetonka, Minn. Typically, the entire IPP is implanted into the patient's body with the inflatable cylinder being placed in the corpus cavernosum and the pump being placed within the scrotum. The reservoir can also be placed within the scrotum or placed elsewhere within the pelvic region. To operate the IPP, the pump is manually actuated to transfer fill liquid from the integrated or implanted reservoir into the inflatable cylinder to fill and pressurize the inflatable cylinder.
While fully implanting the IPP within the body provides numerous advantages, operating the IPP is inherently more difficult due to the lack of direct access to the IPP. In particular, because the pump must be manually actuated through the scrotum, locating and operating the pump can be difficult. In addition, the position of the pump may cause the patient's to experience discomfort when operating the pump. An added drawback is that patients with comorbidities affecting their dexterity may be completely unable to operate the pump.
In addition to the practical difficulties of fully implanting the IPP, the implantation and positioning of the various components of the IPP itself can be a deterrent to those considering implanting an IPP. The implantation of an IPP requires an extensive surgical procedure involving not only the positioning of the inflatable cylinders, but also the implantation of the pump and the reservoir. The extensive surgical procedure for implanting an IPP can be a significant deterrent to those considering the implantation of the IPP.